striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Schlange
Shurange Hakase |Debut= Game: Strider (2014) |Voice Actors= Chris Subagio |Gender= Male |Hair Color= Black |Eye Color= Black |Nationality= German (presumed) |Affiliation= Meio's Army Kazakh City Researchers |Weapon= |Fighting Style= |Score= }} Note: This article focuses on the Strider (2014) character. For the original character, see Herzog Schlange Professor Schlange ( )Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Online Game Manual: Character Introduction. Accessed February 01, 2020 is a character introduced in Strider (2014). Nicknamed the "Cruel and Heartless Scientist" ( ), Professor Schlange is the overseer and directing scientist of Kazakh City's Research Facility, the technological center of Meio's ArmyCapcom (2013). "Character: Cruel and Heartless Scientist, Schlange". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved March 17, 2014.. Besides the development of weaponry for the Army, he's entrusted with the facility's main purpose: the genetic research for the creation of Grandmaster Meio's "New Species"Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #09: Research Facility. As a man of "logic, odds and science" he's no fighter, instead relying on the Research Troopers (the "Forces of Schlange"), intricate traps and mechanical creations to fight any intruder. Possessing an unsatiable desire for knowledge, Schlange is a ruthless man with no moral code or ethics, and is willing to conduct horrorifying experiments, even with human specimen, in order to satiate this obssessive desire. As far as he's concerned notions of justice, well-being and kindness are all secondary to the advancement of research and scientific knowledgeCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Online Game Manual: Characters. Accessed November 07, 2014. A deranged man with delusions of grandeur and an ego that borders on insanity, Schlange takes inmense pride in his own creations, calling "HIS beasts" (with emphasis) both beautiful and magnificient. On the other hand, he can't stand his work or "realm" being desecrated, and as the destruction continues, he quickly devolves into a deluded maniac, resorting to insults and questioning aloud how someone can defy "HIS" power. Believing the flesh to be merely a vehicle, Schlange augments it with reckless abandon. He has carried on several such "enhancements" in his own body, including several tubes connected to his back and a metallic prosthetic in place of his entire lower body, to the point he's become more machine than man. Through this he has also cybernetically integrated his entire body into the Research Facility, allowing him to traverse the huge complex with ease. Story Strider (2014) As the authority over Grandmaster Meio's Research Facility, Schlange has used it for his own desires. The facility recently started independent development of bio-organic weapons, beginning with the creation of Ouroboros Mk.III, though their inability to control the cratures turned them into total failures and put the project on indefinite holdCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #5: Ouroboros Mk.III. Schlange has also worked on a pet project known as the ZAIN Project v2 in search of creating a complete weapon system, a "perfect warrior"Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #30: Brainwalker - ZAIN Project v2Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #30: Brainwalker, with more successful results. Whether Meio approves of this experiments is unknown, but he has seemingly made no attempts to interfere with him. Before Hiryu's infiltration, Schlange dealt with Strider Rouga as he sneaked into the Research FacilityCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #14: Strider Rouga. During Hiryu's initial break-in in the Cybernetics area, Schlange initiated airlock sequences and later confronted Hiryu, sending in a Brainwalker (an advanced model born out of the ZAIN Project) at him. After Xi Wang Mu's defeat, Grandmaster Meio personally orders him to take care of the Strider. Schlange greets Hiryu on his return to the complex, commending him on his master's behalf for his "valiant, yet misguided" efforts, then sending wave after wave of troops to kill him. Hiryu destroys all opposition while Schlange follows him across the complex, mocking him while showcasing his experiments and creations to him. However, as Hiryu continues to survive his traps and destroy his creations, Schlange's patience wears thin. Finally, after besting a second Brainwalker and destroying the Gravitron, Schlange angrily faces Hiryu, not standing for any more of this destruction and sending his greatest masterpiece, Mecha Pon, at him. Proving victorious once again, Schlange starts ranting violently, asking who he thinks he is to defy his power and destroy his creations and facility. Too enraged to even notice, Grandmaster Meio appears right behind him and (likely tired of his constant failures) electrocutes him to death. Skills and Abilities Much like his inspiration, Schlange has no aptitude for battle, being instead a man of science and logic. He can create bizarre and powerful robots, as well as intricate laser-based traps scattered within his complex which he uses to kill intruders, all the while toying with them as "lab rats" and gathering combat data for his projects. Besides commanding soldiers and setting up traps, he commands his mechanical beasts to fight as well, including his greatest creation, the autonomous gorilla-type robot known as Mecha Pon. Design Notes Professor Schlange is a more traditional reimagining of Herzog Schlange, the mad scientist and excentric nobleman from Strider 2. The new Schlange retains the excentric and grandiose attitude of the original, but ditches the nobleman look for a more standard scientist affair. His design also seems to draw some parallels to The Professor, a minor enemy scientist featured in the Balrog stage, in details such as their similar builds and wearing a mechanical contraption on their heads. Like General Mikiel, Schlange's concept design was in charge of illustrator Manami Yoshino. Gallery NewStrider_Schlange_art.png|Portrait art NewStrider_Schlange_concept.png|Concept art References Category:Characters Category:Foes